Somewhere Only We Know
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: Blaine's amazing goodbye, and a date. Klaine one-shot.


**A/N: My Somewhere Only We Know Fic, complete with a date. I, sadly, do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The Glee Club was gathered around, celebrating Kurt's return with much hugging, on the bleacher's during lunch. It was the same place as their failed attempt to recruit new members with <em>Empire State of Mind. <em>Kurt was all smiles and it seemed he really had wanted to return to McKinley.

Rachel knew this was hard for him, after all he went through for Blaine, and now that they were finally dating they were two hours away from each other at all times. Kurt had said they hadn't even had a proper goodbye.

"Let's get ready for Nationals," Kurt said excitedly, happy to be back as a part of his family.

"Not yet. See, there's a reason we're meeting here today. There were some people who wanted to say goodbye to you, Kurt."

So it didn't surprise Rachel as much as it should have when Blaine, Wes, and David walked down the middle of the bleachers in uniform. It had obviously had been a surprise to Kurt, who was smiling in a slightly love-struck way at his boyfriend.

"Kurt, Dalton's going to miss you. You were a great addition to the Warblers, you made us a better team." Kurt blushed a little and looked down with a shy smile. "I'm sad to see you go, but we all know this is something that you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends," Rachel didn't quite like the word choice. 'Have' like Kurt was a possession. "But these guys won't. So, we wanted to say goodbye."

"And thank you, Kurt." Wes added with a smile. Kurt already looked like he was going to cry a little.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway liked the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

All the other Warblers started pouring in from above, and some students were watching them, but others, much like during _Empire State of Mind_, were completely ignoring them. The Warblers didn't seem to care, and Blaine only had eyes for Kurt. The Warblers began walking towards New Directions, and the band began playing behind them. Rachel noticed Kurt was smiling, and she had a feeling he'd be tearing up a little by the end.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me it  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

In true, completely uniform, Warblers fashion, they began walking down the bleachers. Blaine started running, and ran right past Kurt to the piano, and began playing along. Surprisingly, most of the school was tapping along or just watching, but there were no ridicule or slurs. Finn had his arms around Quinn, who smiled at Kurt as if to say 'you are a lucky guy, he's a keeper.'

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could the end of everything  
>so why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know_

The Warblers had gathered around the piano, and Blaine walked up to grab Kurt's hands, pulling him down towards the Warblers, who began clapping him on the back or shoulder, or hugging him, saying goodbye. They all continued singing, the New Directions joining in for the last part. The last two people to give him a hug were Finn and Mercedes, welcoming him back, and now Kurt was tearing up a little.

_If you have a minute, whey don't we go  
>talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>so why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know<em>

* * *

><p>Absolutely everyone was watching them. Blaine had just completely poured his heart out in song, and Kurt didn't even know what to say. Taking Blaine's hands he smiled and said, "Well, this serenade was much better than your first."<p>

Blaine just rolled his eyes, and leaning forward, captured Kurt's lips. _Now_ there were cat-calls, and a few slurs, and a yell of "wanky wanky!" from Santana. Kurt blushed at the PDA, but kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Thank you." There was nothing else that could have been said, and there was no better a way to say goodbye. "All of you," Kurt added, taking his hands from Blaine and addressing the rest of the boys. "I really am going to miss you."

"You're always welcome to visit, Kurt." David smiled. "Blaine's not the only one who's going to miss you."

"Yeah, and we have to deal with him complaining about it!" A Warbler Rachel didn't recognize added and all the Warblers laughed.

"Remind me why I put up with you all again?" Blaine ignored the calls of 'you love us' from behind him and turned Kurt back around. "Dinner, tonight, seven, on me?"

"Anywhere but Breadsticks." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, and look who learned how to pick situation-and-place-appropriate songs." Blaine rolled his eyes again, but blushed a little. He hugged Kurt one more time, and Kurt whispered in his ear, "I'll never say goodbye to you."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you are an extremely lucky guy. Not only is he gorgeous-"<p>

"And hot!" Santana cut Quinn off, earning herself a glare.

"As I was saying, that is about the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Now I see why you've talked about him so much." Quinn teased good-naturedly.

"Why couldn't he be straight?" Rachel mourned.

"All the good ones are always gay," Mercedes sighed.

"Hey!" Puck and Finn protested at the same time.

"Or taken," Mercedes added with a roll of her eyes.

"Seriously, he's a keeper." Tina smiled at Kurt.

"Now, my question is why they didn't stage something more emotional like that at Regionals. While we still would have won, they would have been much more-"

"Knock it off, Rachel," Kurt said, with a good-natured smile, showing he was teasing the girl. "The council chooses songs, with exceptions. I believe_ that_ song was chosen by Blaine."

"And there he goes with the drifting off into space with a dreamy smile thing." Mercedes sighed, and hit Kurt on the back of the head.

"Mercedes, hair!" He squawked indignantly.

"How I've missed you!" Rachel said dramatically.

"Yeah, Blaine's actually a pretty cool guy." Finn and Blaine had gotten along well, as Kurt had hoped they would.

"And by that he means Blaine loves football."

"And you love scarves." Rachel added with a smile. Kurt and Mercedes both laughed, and everyone else just looked confused.

"Even with Kurt two hours away, you've managed to spend _way_ too much time together," Quinn said with a slight smile.

"So here's the real question," Mercedes said in her most dramatic voice.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"What are you wearing on your date tonight?" Mercedes said, and she and Kurt immediately launched into a conversation about designers. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Ever the gentleman, Blaine arrived at precisely 6:59. Thanks to some help from Quinn and Mercedes, his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged when he saw his boyfriend.<p>

"Wow, you look.. um. Wow." Blaine was cut off by the arrival of a very protective-looking Burt Hummel, holding his shotgun.

"Nice to see you again, Blaine." Burt reached out his hand to shake Blaine's, but Blaine was too focused on the shotgun to even notice.

"Dad, stop trying to scare Blaine. I know for a fact you don't even have any bullets for that." Blaine relaxed marginally hearing Kurt say that, and reached out to shake Burt's hand.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Hummel. Are you ready to go, Kurt?"

"Yes. _Goodnight_, Dad," which was clearly a 'don't stay up and watch us out the window, Dad.'

* * *

><p>At the restaurant, Blaine slipped the waitress a tip to get them a booth in the back.<p>

"Your dad is an _extremely_ scary man." Blaine began. The ride over had been occupied by the voice of the one and only Ms. Patti LuPone, and they hadn't talked much. It was their first real, official date, not counting the hundreds of 'it's-not-a-date date's,' which were actually really hopeful dates.

"I'm sorry. He's a big teddy bear, I promise."

"A sadistic, man-eating one, I'm sure." Blaine reached across the table to grab Kurt's hand as the waitress came over.

"What can I get you, sirs?" Despite the hand-holding going on, the waitress still pushed her (so-fake-they-were-painful-to-look-at) boobs in Blaine's face.

"A diet coke for me, and water for my _boyfriend_, please." Blaine replied sweetly, making the (slutty) waitress blush and back off. Kurt glared after her until Blaine squeezed his hand. "Relax, girls do that all the time. Some of us aren't as obvious as you are," Blaine teased his oh-so-flamboyant boyfriend.

"Even flamboyance doesn't stop them sometimes. Trust me," Blaine laughed at the imagery that statement provided.

"Thank you again, for what you did at school today," Kurt smiled shyly. "It was really sweet. I'm lucky to have you."

"You deserve no less," Blaine said honestly. "You probably deserve more."

"There's no one better for me," Kurt said, and the raw honesty in his voice made Blaine shiver a little.

"I couldn't receive more of a compliment," Blaine paused. "So, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

The question Blaine _intended_ to ask was 'would you go to prom with me?' The words that came tumbling out of his traitorous mouth were "Would it be too fast if I said 'I love you' right now?"

Kurt looked shocked, and Blaine was sure he looked the same. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, then smiled, and opened them again. "Honestly, no. I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since Sectionals. Probably before."

"I-I.." Blaine lost all form of composure. "I love you."

"I love you, too." That same raw honesty was in Kurt's voice, and Blaine knew he meant it.

"Now that my traitorous mouth is done, the real question I meant to ask you was.. Would you like to go to prom with me? Both of them, Dalton's and McKinley's." Blaine pulled the tickets from Dalton and the tickets he had convinced Mercedes to buy for him out of his pocket.

"Well, I just told you I love you, so naturally I _don't _want to go to prom with you," Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Yes, I would love to."

"Great," Blaine smiled, and it felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Now I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"How did you manage to convince Headmaster Fournier to let _all_ the Warblers out in the middle of the day?" Blaine just laughed for a second.

"I was honest, and told him I wanted to serenade my boyfriend. He's always liked me."

"All teachers like you," Kurt grumbled.

* * *

><p>After the date, in the most gentleman-like fashion, Blaine walked Kurt to his door.<p>

"I'll see you again tomorrow? I hope."

"Actually, I have to do Rachel's Barbra-vention tomorrow." At Blaine's confused look, he just dismissed it with a "Long story."

"The day after then?" Blaine said hopefully.

"Absolutely." Kurt smiled.

"I'll miss you," Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt for a few glorious seconds before Kurt pulled away.

"My dad's watching," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt would never get tired of hearing that. With another chaste kiss, Kurt stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him. If anyone asked, he would absolutely deny that he melted against it like a fifteen-year-old girl from a bad chick-flick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song used is **_"Somewhere Only We Know"_ by Keane (duh).

**Reviews are love.  
><strong>


End file.
